


{ART} Aithusa the Cat

by LeFayArt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa's a cat, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Everything is fluff and nothing hurts, Holidays, M/M, Pets, and she loves her new dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFayArt/pseuds/LeFayArt
Summary: After years of Merlin prattling on about getting a cat, Arthur gets Merlin a kitten for Christmas, which Merlin promptly names 'Aithusa'.He was not at all, however, prepared for how quickly he falls in love with the tiny furball himself.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 154
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	{ART} Aithusa the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 'A gifts B with a kitten or puppy for Christmas'
> 
> Was gonna do more with this idea. Ended up only doing this. It's all rather par for the course at this point.  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
